


Falling

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Puns, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Ice Skating, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Married Life, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Puns & Word Play, Romantic Fluff, Skating, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After Viktor is back in the game (the ice skating game ha) he and Yuuri are still super close: they practice together, and they're even thinking about doing some pair skating together as well.Oneshot/drabble





	Falling

It was just the two of them. In all honesty usually Yuri Plisetsky would be practicing somewhere close by, maybe even accompanied by his totally-not-boyfriend Otabek. But today was special. It was only Yuuri and his fiancé Viktor, the love of his life. Of course they really still did have to practice and everything. But the rink was dimly lit, peaceful; the only noise was their soft laughter and the sound of blades on the ice. 

They were going to do pair skating. Yuuri had never done this before. But he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather do it with either. 

Before they started though, Viktor placed a gentle hand on his waist to stop him. 

"Don't be nervous about the lifts, Yuuri." he gave a little smile, comforting, promising. "I won't let you fall."

Yuuri looked at the man he'd fallen in love with and smiled. 

"...I already have," he said then, because hey, he did after all already fall for him. 

Maybe a bad pun? But a good one all the same.


End file.
